Comment Devenir un Seigneur des Forces du Mal
by Nebra
Summary: Il avait fait partie d'une famille parfaite dont il était le seul être imparfait. Et maintenant il ne possédait plus pour compagnons qu'un hibou snob, une née-moldue excentrique et un voyant douteux, qui pouvait réellement l'empêcher de devenir Mage Noir?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Comment Devenir un Seigneur de la Magie Noire.

Résumé : Je ne sais même quoi écrire moi-même (quelle auteure prometteuse XD), nous dirons que c'est l'apprentissage d'Albus Potter sur le chemin des forces du mal... et de la folie. XD

Disclaiming : J'aimerais être riche alors je volerais bien les droits un jour...

Note de l'auteur : Cette fiction c'est... n'importe quoi ? Bah peut-être pas quand même, mais si XD

Ca fait un moment que j'ai l'histoire et les personnages en tête. Le style est très spécial, ça me change un peu.

D'habitude j'écris sur un autre fandom, alors j'espère que les fans d'HP apprécieront.

Ce prologue est une version de l'épilogue du tome 7 légèrement détournée.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Sa majesté Lunard dormait paisiblement sur la plus haute poutre de son domaine de silence. Ici, la lumière du jour ne parvenait que peu à travers des rideaux crasseux et des amoncellements de caisses en tout genre. Quelques cadavres par-ci par-là attestaient du sort des mulots qui tentaient de le défier, mais personne dans ce sanctuaire n'aurait pu le vaincre. Pourtant, des bruits étouffés vinrent troubler son sommeil. Reconnaissant une voix familière, le Grand Duc sut d'instinct que ces instants de paix étaient terminés. Le maigrichon le cherchait.

Il poussa un hululement de dépit et recula le plus possible vers le mur. Comme il l'avait prédit une trappe s'ouvrit brutalement, soulevant avec elle une nappe de poussière, dérangeant les toiles d'araignées qui avaient fait leur chemin jusqu'au sol. On entendit une quinte de toux. Après une long crise de crache-boyaux, deux grands yeux verts et une touffe brune apparurent dans l'ouverture du sol.

« Lunard. » appela une voix impatiente mais faible. « Je sais que tu es là. Lunard. Dépêches-toi ! »

Le noble hibou se retint de caqueter : il savait que le petit humain n'avait aucun droit d'être ici et en avait aussitôt fait son sanctuaire. Ainsi, à chaque disparition, le maigrichon attendait le dernier moment pour venir le chercher. Il disposait ainsi d'un calme relativement absolu comparé aux communs bien trop souvent occupés par Coquecigrue, ce laquais du domaine voisin qui se prenait pour un roi, sans parler des autres hibou de courses.

« Sale hibou grincheux ! » marmonna le malpoli.

Il s'appuya tant bien que mal sur le rebord de la trappe pour parvenir à se hisser dans l'antre. En plus de son aspect malingre, il était trop petit pour que l'échelle lui donne l'appui nécessaire. Une précaution parmi d'autres des maîtres humains qui refusaient que leur progéniture n'accède au grenier. Malheureusement, pour une raison inconnue, ce petit voyou réussissait à les surpasser toutes quand ses aînés en étaient incapables. Le Duc pestait contre cette chance malfaisante.

« Arrête de siffler comme un hibou rabougri. » fit le nain en réussissant enfin à se dresser sur ses deux pattes. « Le départ c'est demain matin, et si on rate le train à cause de toi maman va me tuer. »

Qui s'en souciait ? Et pourquoi, nom d'un hibou, devait-il accompagner un humain dans son voyage vers une terre inconnue ?!

« Je suis ton maître, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. » répondit l'humain.

Le Duc se détourna ostensiblement face à ces allégations ridicules tandis que le maigrichon s'asseyait tranquillement sur le sol et refermait la trappe. Avec des pas assurés, il parcourut la pièce dans l'obscurité pour aller ouvrir l'un des rideaux coté sud. Celui de la vitre aux vitraux. Sa majesté savait d'expérience qu'ainsi le garçon ne se faisait pas repérer du dehors. Malgré sa bêtise humaine, l'oisillon avait la malignité d'un Scouthibou.

Avec agilité, son pseudo-maître escalada les caisses pour le rejoindre sur la poutre. Il respecta son silence et ne fit que regarder la pièce d'un air vide. Lunard haïssait ces phases mélancoliques, aussi il hulula pour le sortir de son mélodrame. L'humain lui adressa un air ronchon auquel il répondit par un coup de bec mérité. L'intrus eut une exclamation de douleur, le Duc fut satisfait.

Au bout d'un moment, scout boy sifflota des paroles étranges. Il devait les avoir appris dans l'un de ses bouquins contenu dans les caisses. Il adorait fouiller et les apprendre par cœur. Plusieurs fois, le Duc avait bien cru qu'il mettrait le feu à son logis. En écoutant bien cependant il reconnu le langage : c'était celui qu'on trouvait de l'autre coté de la mer. Il songea qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas volé de contrées en contrées, rencontrant ses semblables.

Le garçon s'arrêta soudain et murmura d'une voix plaintive.

« Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans la même maison que James. »

Sa majesté le regarda de ses yeux ronds. Bien, c'était compréhensible : le peu de temps que l'affreux frère du malingre passait au manoir ce n'était qu'une suite d'acharnements contre eux. Lunard se souvint avec dégoût de l'affreuse concoction qu'il l'avait forcé d'avaler sous les cris affolés du petit. Il avait mit plusieurs nuits à s'en remettre. C'était aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles l'oisillon venait le rejoindre plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumée en cette saison chaude.

Le Duc savait que, dès la prochaine aube, ils seraient tous deux envoyés de gré ou de force dans le même château que celui de l'affreux James. Le sort déciderai si oui ou non les propriétaires auraient la clémence de les abriter tous deux dans une aile différente de leur demeure. Si non, il fallait s'attendre au pire.

« Mais toute la famille est à Gryffondor. »

Evidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter. Après tout ce n'était à l'échelle humaine qu'un maigre oisillon, un enfant. Les humains possédait une croissance vraiment ralentie pour des animaux de leur taille. Mais Lunard n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps à lui expliquer que l'honneur ne se limitait pas à faire partie de la couvée.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si j'atterris autre part? »

Bah voyons, en quoi serait-ce pire que d'atterrir à Gryffondor ? Au moins avec le statut de vil vilains nous pourrons lutter contre l'affreux armes égales ! Je lâcherais mes fientes avec hargne ! Prenons l'envol compagnon, nous rejoindrons la bataille !

La perspective du combat attisait plus le noble hibou qu'il ne l'aurait lui-même cru. D'un geste, il déploya ses immenses ailes bousculant le malingre au passage. Il ne réagit pas aux cris de protestations du scout boy : il fallait à tout prix qu'il rejoigne le camp ennemi. A présent, Lunard, sa Majesté le Grand Duc, était prête à partir.

***

Le sol tremblait comme si on lui avait jeté un sort vibreur. Il tremblait au point que les pieds des chaises et de la table claquetaient frénétiquement. Au plafond des bruits de coups intempestifs empêchait Albus d'entendre quoi que se soit. Ils parvenaient même à couvrir les hurlements de sa mère ce qui, en soit, était une bénédiction.

Réfugié dans le placard du couloir, le jeune garçon attendait paisiblement que tout cela ce passe. Il y était habitué car c'était tout les ans la même chose, sauf que cette année il partirait également. Et il avait terriblement la frousse, parce que James le terroriserait toute l'année à l'insu des parents, et que s'il n'allait pas à Gryffondor, ses parents ne lui parleraient plus. Même que l'Oncle Ron répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'être à Gryffondor était une question d'honneur familial.

De plus, même s'il avait toujours trouvé que l'Oncle Ron parlait toujours trop (comme James), il disait toujours ce que le reste de la famille pensait tout bas. C'est pour ça qu'Albus avait peur. Pour ne pas que ça se voit, il avait préféré se cacher plutôt que de rejoindre les autres. Il aurait bien aimé parler à Rose qui entrait elle aussi en première année, mais en ce moment elle adorait Victoire, et entendre parler de Victoire lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Il commençait donc à s'ennuyer d'écouter seul ses cousins et frères et sœurs s'amuser à l'étage quand deux paires d'escarpins moldus s'imposèrent à sa vue. Il les reconnu de suite et fut partagé entre la joie et l'humiliation de ne pas avoir réussit à se fondre dans le décor.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Hermione Weasley, aussi étonnée qu'amusée. « Tu fuis ton grand frère ? »

Il déglutit à cette question pertinente et se contenta d'une excuse plate sans aucune imagination :

« Je réfléchissais. »

Ce qui était finalement impossible en présence de James, la logique se suivait.

Il se leva et en profita pour admirer sa tante de la tête au pied. Sa tante c'était l'adulte qu'il aimait le plus, parce qu'elle ne lui parlait pas avec cette voix nasillarde que prenaient les adultes envers les enfants. Elle lui sourit et il contempla comme un idiot son visage. Elle finit par partir avant qu'il n'ait pu placer le moindre mot.

« Tu es un cognard mon vieux. » se murmura-t-il en imitant fidèlement le ton bourru des Weasley. Mais pour une raison incompréhensible, il n'arrivait à trouver la phrase clé qui le rendrait formidable et charismatique que plusieurs heures après la conversation. Il mettait ça sur le compte d'une maladie génétique parce qu'Oncle Ron décrivait souvent son père comme ça en face d'une certaine Cho Chang. Il ne savait pas qui c'était, mais sa mère ne l'appréciait que passablement.

Maintenant qu'il était découvert, il s'approcha de la cuisine. Sa mère et sa tante parlaient des voitures du ministère et riaient car Oncle Ron allait conduire.

« Je sais très bien qu'il a triché. » assurait Tante Hermione. « Il y a une semaine encore, il ne savait toujours pas reconnaître un panneau stop. »

Une conversation peu intéressante en soi. Albus nota tout de même qu'il faudrait mieux choisir la voiture de son père s'il voulait mourir vieux. Il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre une dernière fois le grenier avec Lunard, mais le hibou était déjà dans sa cage près des valises de l'entrée. Son cœur se serra à l'idée de perdre tous les trésors qu'il avait découverts et accumulés là-haut en espérant que personne ne remarquerait rien. Comme à chaque fois, il avait remis la barrière magique en place, mais elle était faible et ne durerait pas très longtemps.

« JAMES ! » cria une dernière fois sa mère. « ETEINT CETTE FICHUE CHOSE AVANT QU'ELLE NE FASSE S'ECROULER LA MAISON ! »

Les Oncles Georges et Ron avaient inventés « la goule ». Un objet avec une puissance suffisante pour simuler un tremblement de terre. Ils en parlaient comme « un très précieux ami d'enfance » et James avait adoré, tout comme il adorait toutes les inventions de leurs oncles. Il réveillait souvent la maison en pleine nuit avec ce truc, mais au moins ce n'était pas destiné à une cible précise. Albus grimaça : il haïssait tout les « made by Weasley » précisément parce qu'ils étaient testé sur lui.

Mais James n'était pas assez fou pour énerver Maman un jour de départ. La « goule » s'arrêta ce qui provoqua de nombreux soupirs de soulagement.

« Ils me rendent folle. » confia sa mère à sa tante. « Ils tiennent beaucoup trop de mes frères, seul Albus semble avoir hérité des gènes d'Harry.

- Parce qu'Harry est calme ? »

- Non, mais il l'est plus que Ron. »

Il sembla à Albus qu'il avait déjà entendu ça une centaine de fois. Est-ce que les adultes n'avaient pas d'autres sujets de conversation ? Dans cinq minutes elles parleraient du mariage de Luna. Elle avait absolument tenu à l'organiser en plein décembre, le jour de l'accouplement des grenouilles lunaires. Albus aimait beaucoup cette femme que la plupart croyait folle. Il était souvent invité à prendre le thé chez elle et Rolf, son fiancé. Elle n'était pas prétentieuse, une qualité plutôt rare.

« J'ai finalement réussit à convaincre Cuffe d'ajouter l'annonce du mariage de Luna en page sept. Macmillan a débarqué pendant que je discutais avec le patron et lui a tenu un discours de une heure sur les exploits de Luna pendant la guerre. Il a même menacé de démissionner.

- Ernie a toujours été grandiloquent… »

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Fatigué des ragots, il se renferma dans son placard en espérant que James ne le choisirait pas comme nouveau passe-temps. Il entendit son père et son oncle transplaner à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Oncle Ron riait trop fort et se vantait, comme toujours. Papa, avait ramené des nouvelles du ministères. Il était le directeur du bureau des aurors, et savait _des trucs_. Personne ne savait quoi, mais il savait. Il ne parlait jamais de son travail. Maman disait qu'il était pire qu'une langue de plomb.

Il se passa de nombreuses minutes avant qu'on leur demande enfin de monter dans la voiture. « Une éternité » se disait Albus. Il réussit à échapper à celle d'Oncle Ron. Il lui sembla que Lunard appréciait son choix. A coté de lui Lily boudait : elle voulait partir avec lui. Il aurait volontiers échangé sa place.

« Tu es content de partir Albus ?

- Oui.

- Tu verras, ce seront les meilleurs moments de ta vie.

- Oui. »

Mensonge, mais que voulait-il qu'il réponde ? Est-ce que moi aussi on va tenter de me tuer, Papa ?

A la réflexion, ça aurait pu être drôle, mais James se serait proposé pour s'en charger. Et James dérogeait rarement à ce qu'il appelait « ses obligations ». « Parce que le monde doit être drôle » qu'il disait. Hypocrite. Il se pencha d'ailleurs à l'oreille d'Albus pour murmurer :

« Une mauviette comme toi ne peux pas rentrer à Gryffondor. Tu verras ce qu'on te fera quand tu seras à Serpentard. »

De toute façon, qu'il soit dans l'une ou l'autre, se serait du pareil au même. Dans sa cage, Lunard hulula d'un air féroce et James se recula instinctivement.

« Il a un problème ton hibou.

- Non, il est très bien. »

Ce qu'Albus appréciait le plus chez son animal, c'est qu'il savait juger les gens à leur juste valeur.

La gare était bondée, le quai aussi. Ca ne changeait pas tellement du souvenir qu'il en avait les années précédentes quand ils accompagnaient James. La famille Weasley prenaient à elle seule une bonne partie du quai. Le temps de dire bonjour à tout le monde, ce serait l'heure de partir et la corvée serait faite.

« Alors Albus, » fit Fred en lui flaquant une énorme tape sur l'épaule « Prêt à rejoindre la grande famille des Gryffondors ? »

Fred était déjà un grand type baraqué malgré qu'il n'ait que douze ans. Il avait toujours eu le don de frapper là où ça faisait mal. Et le pire, c'était qu'il le faisait sans mauvaises intentions.

« On verra. » trancha Albus pour ne pas paraître définitif.

- Allez, tout va bien se passer. » Une autre frappe. « T'es un Potter après tout. C'est pas comme-ci tu pouvais ne pas y aller. »

Pour couper court à la conversation, Albus opina et effectua un repli stratégique vers les bagages. La plupart des membres de sa famille s'éloignèrent pour discuter avec leurs connaissances, mais aussi parce que la moitié du quai les fixait. Les Potter-Weasley étaient célèbres, au grand damne du jeune sorcier. Seul son père resta et s'approcha de lui. Il avait toujours eu le don de deviner quand ça n'allait pas, et Albus le soupçonnait d'espionner son cerveau.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut heureux que James déboule en criant pour détourner l'attention de son père. « Hé ! Teddy est là-bas… Il embrassait Victoire ! » fut en gros le résumé de son excitation et Albus se retint à grand peine de lâcher un : « Tout le monde le savait sauf toi. »

Mais après tout, James n'était pas connu pour sa capacité à comprendre le genre humain. Il était plus doué pour capter celui des trolls. Enlaçant brièvement ses parents, il croisa le regard de sa petite sœur qui, à cet instant, y ressemblait étrangement.

« Je veux pas que partes ! »

S'il avait pu, il lui aurait répondu que lui non plus. A la place il saisit sa valise et rejoignit Rose dans sa recherche d'un compartiment. Il s'efforça de ne pas se retourner pour observer sa sœur, se jugeant suffisamment mal en point comme ça. Sa cousine, oubliant évidemment toute notion d'empathie, choisit pourtant un wagon dont la fenêtre donnait sur la famille Weasley. Il sourit pour faire bonne figure, les mâchoires crispées.

« Dis Al', tu sais ce que Vic m'a dit ? Elle m'a autorisée de l'appeler Vic, au fait. »

Pour le coup, les mâchoires crispées d'Albus n'offrirent plus du tout un visage souriant. Rose avait visiblement l'intention d'entamer les milles et un exploits de Victoire alias _Vic_. Personnellement parlant, Albus trouvait ça aussi passionnant que _les malheureuses histoires de la famille Véracrasse._

Mais il était visible qu'on ne lui demanderait pas son avis.

« Elle m'a parlé d'elle et Teddy. » continua Rose avec une voix basse et un sourire de connivence ( totalement inutile soit-dit en passant : le compartiment était vide). « J'étais au courant bien avant James tu sais… Elle m'a raconté à quelle point il avait été a-do-ra… »

Albus décida aussitôt de couper court, autant pour sauver l'honneur de Teddy que sa santé mentale.

« Rose, si tu veux vraiment devenir la confidente de Victoire. Est-ce que se ne serait pas plus censé de ne rien dire à personne ? »

Elle le regarda d'un air d'incompréhension total avant que son cerveau ne se fasse à l'idée.

« Sa confidente ? »

Le jeune sorcier jugea que le pire, c'est qu'elle en était sincèrement ravie. Il se retint de lâcher un énorme soupir : sa cousine était le portrait craché d'Oncle Ron, la virilité en moins.

« Oui, je ne pense pas que Victoire s'amuserait à raconter sa vie privée à qui veut l'entendre. »

_Ce qui était le cas. Sa cousine eut un drôle d'air attendri, il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi._

« Tu as raison Albus. Tu comprends vraiment les gens plus que n'importe qui. »-

L'arrivée inopinée de Fred lui donna l'occasion de ne pas répondre.

« Tout les compartiments sont pleins, je peux venir ? Des amis à moi me rejoindrons plus tard par contre…

- Viens. » répondit aussitôt Albus en sautant sur l'occasion. « Nous ne sommes que deux de toute façon. »

Son cousin lui offrit un énorme sourire empreint de gratitude. Le jeune sorcier se rappela que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'accueillir ses proches à bras ouverts, mais l'occasion était trop belle : plus il y aurait de monde, moins on lui parlerait.

Alors qu'il aidait Fred à monter son énorme valise dans les filets (Albus était, à l'étonnement de tous, plutôt grand pour son âge), ce dernier commença à lui décrire les différentes particularités du château, en particulier un épisode très drôle où la concierge s'était faîte assommée par le Saule Cogneur. Albus éclata de rire en imaginant Hagrid paniquer face à la femme évanouie. Le demi-géant n'était pas très réputé pour sa finesse.

« Je voudrais déjà commencer les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. » expliqua Fred. « Il paraît qu'il ramène toujours des monstres plus que des créatures.

- C'est vrai qu'il a adopté un dragon ? » demanda Rose d'un ton craintif.

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait réussi à le cacher si c'était le cas. » fit Fred en riant. « Mais ce serait cool.

- Inconscient plutôt. »

Plus ou moins, Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec elle. D'un même mouvement, il s'accoudèrent à la fenêtre pour parler une dernière fois à leurs parents. Accordant à ses cousins le devoir de parler à sa place, le cadet des Potter laissa son regard naviguer sur le quais. Il se demanda quand serait la prochaine qu'il devrait venir ici à King's Cross et l'angoisse qui l'avait quittée passagèrement revint en force.

Il devait ne pas être réparti à Gryffondor, il espérait seulement qu'il en aurait le courage.

_

* * *

_

_Verdict ?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Alia-karasu et Lainedemouton pour leur reviews. C'est vrai que le début reste assez classique, mais j'espère que vous trouverez l'intrigue plus intéressante par la suite. ^^

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

La demeure dans laquelle il s'étaient à présent logés ne remplissait guère ses promesses. Grande certes, mais tant peuplée ! La centaine de congénères de basse classe qui polluait leur salle commune étaient insupportable, bruyante, nauséabonde. Lunard s'étonnait que les Ladies n'aient guère protesté devant un tel étalages de comportements incommodes. Lui, en tant que Duc, tentait désespérément de remettre quelques uns de ses inopportuns à leur place, et aujourd'hui s'était le tour de ce sale gryffon, Cornedrue. Son ennemi juré : le messager de l'affreux James.

S'il perdait, sa mort ne suffirait pas à effacer son déshonneur. Il l'avait fait comprendre au Scout Boy qui, septique comme l'humain qu'il était, lui avait donné quelques unes de ces délicieuses gâteries en guise d'encouragement.

Maintenant, en haut du plus haut perchoir du domaine, il s'apprêtait à montrer ce qu'un rapace comme lui possédait comme instinct de chasseur. Caquetant de défi face au tapageur hibou des marais, il se mit en position et attendit le signal.

***

Il y avait des renfoncements dans la salle commune, cachées derrières les tentures, ne s'ouvrant que si la place était libre. Rien que pour ça, il aimait cette maison. C'était bien de pouvoir être seul, et de pouvoir se dérober au cas où. Ca remplaçait bien un grenier. Seul Lunard manquait à l'appel, mais l'absence de fenêtre signifiait aussi l'absence de hiboux.

Par un trou dans la tapisserie, il observait ses camarades. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, c'était sûrement la maison la plus démunie d'élèves de Poudlard. A la répartition il l'avait aussi remarqué, cette absence. Pas de sons, aucun applaudissements, rien, comme s'ils n'existaient pas. A part quand ça avait été son tour. Les professeurs avaient même dû demander le silence.

Mais pour le reste du temps, ce devait sans doute être un geste exceptionnel. Il n'était là que depuis deux jours - et comme c'était le week-end les cours n'avaient pas commencés - mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu leurs voix une seule fois. Ils parlaient à voix basse, tous. Des fois ils le faisaient en le fixant du regard, alors il devenait gêné et s'en allait.

Dans son dortoir il y avait trois autres gars, dont le fils Malfoy qu'Albus connaissait de nom : son père était l'ennemi juré du sien à l'école. Oncle Ron l'appelait la fouine. Même s'il ne faisait pas très confiance au jugement de son oncle, le jeune sorcier devait avouer qu'il y avait un truc louche chez lui. Par exemple, hier soir, il était monté se coucher et Malfoy avait tout de suite planqué un truc sous son oreiller. Le mouvement louche par excellence, mais avec un frère comme James Albus avait appris à n'être pas trop curieux des types seuls dans leur chambre qui planquent soudainement des magazines quand on entre. Si Malfoy était précoce, c'était pas son problème.

Puis y avait aussi ses amis qui étaient bizarres. Mais franchement bien. D'abord il y avait Auguste Marchebank, qui était bien baraqué et mitraillait du regard à peu près tout ce qui passait. Puis la fille, Magdalène Rosier, qui avait été répartie juste après lui à serpentard. Elle, elle ne parlait pas, n'avait pas d'expression, et ne faisait aucun bruit à part quand elle triturait le pendentif qu'elle avait au cou. Elle s'était fait huée à la répartition, mais là, les professeurs n'étaient pas intervenus, même si certains se trémoussaient mal à l'aise. Albus, lui, ne se souvenait plus où il avait entendu son nom.

A cet instant ils étaient tous les trois réunis près du feu. Ils étaient toujours ensemble.

Il y avait aussi deux autres personnes de son année. Un gars dont le prénom était Dimitri, très mât de peau, avec un gros nez. Et une fille au cheveux court qui réussissait l'exploit de rester digne tout en ayant l'air complètement paumée. Mais ils ne discutaient pas ensemble. Ils étaient seuls, comme lui. Mais Albus avait trop peur de se faire rejeter pour aller leur parler. Les élèves des années supérieurs ne l 'avait pas accepté après tout, le préfet lui avait dit « Tu vas seulement nous apporter des problèmes, alors tiens-toi à carreaux. »

Alors il restait seul, et se dépêchait lorsqu'il devait descendre manger. Son frère ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, Rose le regardait sans oser aller vers lui, seul Fred l'avait salué bien que ses amis soit restés en arrière.

C'était fatiguant, en fait. Il avait vraiment stressé le lendemain de la répartition, en pensant à leur réaction, il s'attendait à des hurlements ou des coups. Il aurait préféré. Au moins ç'aurait été clair.

Ca faisait un moment qu'il ne regardait plus vraiment ce qu'il voyait, finalement. Il préféra sortir de son renfoncement. Le flux magique de la tenture le fit frissonner. C'était comme passer à travers un fantôme, mais en plus chaud. Ca n'en était pas plus agréable pour autant. Il resta planté là un moment, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il en avait marre de lire, alors il décida d'explorer le château. Mais il devrait traverser la salle commune et il n'en avait pas le courage. On ne pouvait pas marcher à pas feutrés sur un sol de pierre, et on le fusillerait du regard s'il troublait le silence des autres. Finalement le dortoir c'était mieux.

Il n'y avait qu'à descendre une volée de marches pour l'atteindre. Les vitres magiques offraient un soleil terne qui contaminait la pièce. Il fermerait ses rideaux, il n'aimait pas cette région qui oscillait toujours entre pluie et beau temps. Il devait tirer une sale tronche, car un ricanement retentit derrière lui. C'était celui du gros nez Dimitri, assis sur son lit et entourés de cartes. C'était des joueurs de quidditch dessus, mais Albus ne reconnaissait pas les couleurs du maillot. Ca devait être une équipe étrangère, mais il pouvait se tromper : il préférait les bavboules.

Il ne répondit pas à la provocation, et se dit que les bavboules s'était cool. C'était de la technique, très subtil, tout se passait dans le mouvement du poignet, dans la prise d'élan. Comparées à ce sport de brutes qui durait toujours trois heures avant qu'il ne se passe enfin quelque chose... Mais c'était peut-être parce que toute sa famille aimait ça qu'il le détestait. Sa mère et son père l'avait fichu dessus depuis qu'il avait trois ans. Trop de sport tue le sport. Les bavboules s'était bien, il se serait inscrit au club s'il avait pu.

De l'autre coté de la pièce, le fana de balais sifflotait. Il le faisait sans doute exprès parce qu'il lui jetait des regards en coins amusés.

« Il fera beau demain. » assura-t-il.

C'était une perche, il le sentait. Mais c'était peut-être lui qui en voulait une, de perche. Parce que à force d'être seul depuis deux longues journées, on s'imagine forcément qu'il y a des perches là où il n'y en a pas. Ca ne pouvait pas être une perche.

« Ah… » fut ce qu'il fut capable de répondre intelligemment. Un compromis bizarre entre le désintérêt et l'espoir mal placé. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir si l'autre avait compris, et s'allongea sur son lit. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son congénère continuer à coller ses cartes. A moitié soulagé, à moitié frustré, il ferma ses rideaux. Il se dit aussi que gros nez Dimitri avait une façon bizarre de commencer une conversation. S'il avait vraiment voulu la débuter… Peut-être n'était-ce qu'à titre indicatif… Mais personne ne pouvait assurer avec autant de certitude la météo, si ?

Encore un type étrange. Mais le lendemain matin, il avait fait beau.

***

Ce ne fut que mercredi matin qu'il reçu une lettre de ses parents. Il l'avait attendu plus tôt et avait presque songé à une beuglante, mais il n'en était rien. Son père l'informait qu'il passerait ce vendredi voir Hagrid, et lui demandait de le rejoindre si ça le tentait. Il le félicitait aussi, et lui souhaitait que les cours se passent bien.

C'était laconique mais c'était son père : il ne disait jamais rien de plus que le nécessaire. Le contraire aurait été inquiétant, là, Albus ressentait plutôt un intense soulagement. Il remarqua tout de même que sa mère, elle, n'avait rien écrit. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps. Fourrant le parchemin entre deux pages de « Milles herbes et champignons magiques », le jeune sorcier quitta la grande salle pour prendre la direction des serres. Il se demanda sur le chemin si c'était une bonne idée d'aller à ce rendez-vous au cas où son frère y serait. Mais il avait aussi envie de voir Hagrid, qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis son arrivée. Il avait déjà entendu parlé de cette légendaire tradition : la première semaine de septembre, tous les élèves depuis la troisième année rencontraient Graup. Albus n'avait jamais tellement compris ce qu'il y avait tellement d'extraordinaire là-dedans, mais c'est vrai que, lui, il y était habitué. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour ce festival spécial, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques passait son temps dans la forêt.

Quand il arriva enfin, les autres serpentards étaient déjà là, réunis au fond la serre. Dimitri gros nez lui fit signe, alors il le rejoint à sa table. Depuis le début des cours c'était comme ça, même si franchement, Albus ne comprenait absolument pas le comportement de ce type. Il semblait juste avoir décidé que le cadet Potter serait « la chaise d'à coté », alors il lui gardait une place, sans un mot. Quand Albus tentait de parler, les conversation prenait une tournures tellement bizarres que depuis il préférait s'abstenir.

Contrairement au cours de la veille, Morgane Holland - la fille aux cheveux courts - était installée à leur table. Au comportement de Dimitri, Albus compris qu'il avait décidé de qui serait « sa chaise d'en face ». Marmonnant un vague « Salut », il prit place.

La fille ne paraissait pas très à l'aise, très tendue même, mais avait le don de vous regarder dans les yeux. Au bout de cinq minutes échanges intermittents, il se promit de ne plus jamais lever les siens de la table. Quant le professeur Londubat commença enfin le cours après l'arrivée des gryffondors, il en fut à bénir qu'il n'en soit à trier les herbes vénéneuses des communes qu'individuellement.

« Bien, bien, bien… Je vois que certains d'entre vous sont très rapides, mais n'oubliez pas que l'important est qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreur ! »

C'était difficile de ne pas faire la différence entre une bestiole qui mord et un brin d'herbe. Pourtant certaines faisait le moldu et ne bougeait pas : il fallait souvent tapoter dessus pour vérifier et s'en suivait un long combat entre la plante et les élèves. Holland, qui ne semblait n'avoir aucun don pour amadouer la flore, retenait avec peine des gémissements plaintifs. Si bien qu'en voyant son élève en si grande difficulté, le professeur se résigna à envoyer un gryffondor pour l'aider.

Ca devait être la première fois que l'un d'eux les approchait à moins de trois mètres. A son air, Albus se demanda s'il pensait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais ç'aurait été très lâche de refuser la demande du professeur. Les gryffondors et leur sens de l'honneur était plutôt effrayant. Bizarrement, la classe entière semblait maintenant s'intéresser plus à leur table qu'aux monstres qui leurs dévoraient le doigt.

« Eh bien Mr Ackerley, aidez Miss Holland avant qu'elle ne se fasse dévorer la main ! »

Mais il n'avait pas l'air convaincu lui-même. Albus se demanda si c'était sa présence qui forçait Neville à s'occuper de ses élèves verts et argents. A ses cotés, Dimitri cachait mal son rictus, et il se prit lui-même à s'amuser de l'embarras du gryffon. Sa camarade, elle, commençait sincèrement à s'énerver :

« Alors ? Comment fait-on pour se débarrasser de _ça_ ?

- Tu… c'est là…

- C'est mieux de leur chatouiller les racines. » intervint Dimitri. « Elles seront incapables de ne pas rire. »

La jeune sorcière s'exécuta et la brindille fut effectivement secouée de soubresaut. Elle jeta un regard noir à son camarade.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire avant !

- Ca aurait été moins drôle. » affirma Dimitri en offrant soudainement à Acka… Ackerl… au rouge et or un sourire éblouissant. « On n'aurait pas vu le courage des gryffondor à l'œuvre. »

Le gryffon blémit à sa remarque. Albus pouvait entendre derrière lui les réactions de ses camarades et se dit qu'il était carrément inconscient. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de s'asseoir à coté de lui ?

« Ne m'utilise pas ! » s'exclama Holland alors qu'… Acky tapait presque du poing sur la table :

- Fais pas ton malin parce que Potter est ton pote ! »

Le dénommé Potter sursauta soudainement et répondit au tas au tac :

« Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, moi !

- Formidable. » ricana Holland. « Finalement tu sais parler, toi.

- Tu croyais que j'étais quoi ? Une chaise ?

- Si on te laisse tranquille c'est uniquement à cause de ton père… » continait le gryffon

- Je t'aimais bien en chaise. » intervint Dimitri.

- La ferme. » coupèrent les deux autres.

- Espèce de traître !

- Pour quoi c'est moi qui prend ? » s'insurgea Albus en désignant son voisin. « C'est de sa faute à lui !

- C'est parce que je suis ton pote. » assura Gros nez.

- Je suis pas ton pote !

- Qui en voudrait ?! » s'exclama Holland d'un ton dédaigneux.

- …sinon on aurait jamais accepté qu'un Potter soit pas à gryffondor !

- MAIS JE NE VOULAIS PAS ETRE A GRYFFONDOR !

- CA SUFFIT ! »

La voix du professeur Londubat claqua comme un fouet. D'un même mouvement les quatre jeunes élèves se recroquevillèrent sur leur chaises. Rouge de colère, l'enseignant leur montra la porte :

« Dès la première semaine de cours… C'est inadmissible ! Sortez d'ici ! Je vous veux dans mon bureau dès la fin du cours !

- Mais professeur… »

Ne prenant même pas la peine de protester, les trois serpentards filèrent en abandonnant le rouge et or à sa cause. En chemin, Albus croisa le regard choqué de sa cousine, Rose. Et se maudit en pensant au rapport qui allait tomber dans les mains de sa mère.

Là c'était sûr : la beuglante n'était pas loin.

Il continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à s'être éloignés des serres. Une fois arrêtés, Albus prit la peine de regarder ses deux camarades. Dimitri semblait très calme, comme s'il avait tout prévu - le contraire l'aurait étonné. Holland, quant à elle, était encore rouge de colère mais semblait se contenir dignement. La situation était sous contrôle, semblait-il. Reprenant son souffle, Albus posa la question que sûrement tous se posaient :

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? »

Sa camarade le regarda les yeux plissés avant de soupirer :

« On attend que le cours finisse, que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'autre ?

- On peux devenir amis. » suggéra Dimitri avec un sourire moqueur.

- Même pas en rêve, idiot. »

Ca ne sembla pas vexer l'idiot qui se contenta de s'asseoir en tailleur à même le sol.

« Vous savez… » fit-il après un moment de silence. « Je suis quand même content que mes deux chaises parlent…

- Tu mériterais que je te tue. » grommela Albus entre ses dents. « Grâce à toi je vais me faire assassiner.

- Maman va pas être contente ? » devina Holland en ricanant. « Ou peut-être Papa ?

- Mon p… Ah !

- Quoi ? » s'enquit Dimitri que leur échange passionnait visiblement.

Mais Albus ne l'écoutait pas. Il se souvenait juste d'un morceau de parchemin qu'il avait reçu ce matin même. Dans deux jours, son père serait à Poudlard ! Et il saurait parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre… soit Rose soit Neville… Arghh !

Holland, qui s'était elle aussi installée dans l'herbe, l'observait avec un intérêt certain.

« Tu es un spécimen plutôt unique… On peut savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ?

- Ca te regarde pas…

- Si c'est pour la colle qui va nous tomber dessus, en internat je sais pas trop ce que tu risques…

- Mais le professeur Londubat est un proche de ses parents. » corrigea Dimitri. « Il pourrait les faire venir.

- Il va pas faire ça juste parce qu'on a un peu crier en cours. » fit Holland. « Quoique, un peu… JE NE VOULAIS PAS ÊTRE A GRYFFONDOR !!! » imita-t-elle avec une voix de crécelle qu'Albus trouva très mal placée.

La mine renfrognée, il se détourna subitement vers les deux autres qui se tordaient de rire.

« Ca n'a rien de drôle. » marmonna-t-il. « J'aimerais bien vous y voir vous ! Avec ce malade d'Acky qui me traitait de traître ! »

Ses deux camarades s'arrêtèrent un instant puis leurs rires redoublèrent d'intensité, et bientôt Holland s'affaissait sur le sol.

« A-Acky… C'est… quoi ça ?

- A-Ackerley. » répondit Dimitri entre deux inspirations.

- Vous allez arrêtez de rire oui ? » ordonna Albus maintenant rouge de honte. « C'est pas drôle ! »

Mais ils leur fallut tout de même trois bonnes minutes, durant lesquelles Albus se demanda sérieusement s'il n'allait pas les planter là. Finalement ils se redressèrent tous les deux tout en défroissant leurs uniformes.

« Tu sais. » commença Gros nez. « J'aurais pas pu prédire que tu serais si drôle.

- Je ne suis pas drôle.

- Allons-y. » intervint Holland en s'avançant en direction du château. « Où le professeur et _Acky _vont nous attendre. »

La mine sévère, Albus suivit les pas Dimitri qui réprimait un nouveau fou rire. Ils leurs fallut un certain temps pour retrouver le bureau professoral, perdu en plein territoire Gryffondor. Et, sous les regards peu amène qu'on leur lançait, ils perdirent momentanément leur gaieté et rasèrent les murs.

***

Le bureau du directeur de Gryffondor était une serre. Une serre dangereuse dotée d'arbustes de plus de trois mètres, dont les murs et les meubles disparaissaient sous le lierre. Albus reconnu le Mimbulus Mimbletonia qui trônait sur le bureau. C'était une jeune pousse : elle ne faisait pas plus de quelques centimètres. Neville en avait offert un à sa sœur, pour son anniversaire. Bizarrement, elle était toujours en vie.

Ackey avait choisit de s'installer le plus loin possible d'eux, sans doute dans l'espoir que sa sentence serait différente. Albus ne savait pas si le professeur Londubat était partial ou non, mais pour une fois, il comptait sur son nom pour l'aider. Les deux autres devaient sûrement avoir eux aussi cette idée en tête car ils l'entouraient comme deux bons vieux amis.

« Bien. » fit leur professeur en s'installant à son bureau. « J'aimerais d'abord que l'on m'explique pourquoi vous vous êtes mis à crier ainsi. Miss Holland ? »

Albus se demanda se qu'elle allait dire, mais la serpentarde semblait savoir ce qu'il fallait répondre :

« Nous n'avons répondu qu'à la provocation d'Ackerley, Professeur. »

Albus se força à rester impassible tandis que le Gryffondor poussait un cri d'étonnement :

« Je n'ai pas…

- Attendez Mr Ackerley. » le coupa le professeur Londubat en haussant les sourcils. « J'aimerais entendre la version complête de Miss Holland. Continuez…

- Ackerley critiquait ouvertement Serpentard. Il a traité Albus de traître et a l'a menacé. »

Albus nota qu'il était maintenant reconnu par son prénom. Tout en écoutant, le directeur de Gryffondor lança un regard peu amène à son élève mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester :

« Puis-je savoir de quoi Mr Ackerley vous menacé Mr Potter… »

BANG !

Il y eut un brusque silence et un sursaut que quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Albus avait soudain envie de partir. Ca venait de l'armoire juste à coté de lui ! Il en était sûr ! Ils jetèrent un regard à leur professeur qui répondit légèrement plus pâle qu'à l'habituel :

« Je suis désolé. Il y a certaine plantes dans cette armoire qui sont un peu vivaces. Elles sont en âge de faire la fête voyez-vous. Mais continuons, » affirma-t-il en tapotant des doigts sur la table. « Je vous écoute Mr Potter. »

Albus n'avait dorénavant plus aucune envie de parler mais se força quand même :

« Il… Il me disait qu'on me laissait tranquille uniquement à cause de mon père, qu'un Potter devait être à Gryffondor. »

C'était assez agréable de pouvoir enfoncer son adversaire sans même avoir à mentir. Un peu moins de constater, que le professeur Londubat ne semblait pas totalement en désaccord. Il serait partial, décida Albus, si le nom de Potter ne l'avait pas retenu. A ses cotés, l'armoire poussait des bruits de coups de plus en plus appuyés, il décala sa chaise.

« Mais, mais ! Professeur ! » s'exclama brusquement Ackey. « Ils m'ont provoqués eux aussi ! Ils ont mis en doute le courage de Gryffondor ! »

Il ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que son argument était ridicule fasse à leurs accusations de menaces. Mais le professeur ne semblait plus très concentré sur la conversation. Il paraissait de plus en plus pâle et s'agitait de plus en plus nerveusement.

« Je… je crois que nous devrions nous en arrêtez là. Ackerley, rien ne justifie votre comportement, vous aurez une retenue. Et vous trois, » ajouta-t-il subitement, « votre comportement coûtera à chacun dix points en moins pour Serpentard. Maintenant sortez, la récréation est presque terminée. »

Qui se souciait de perdre des points lorsque sa maison n'en collectait jamais depuis dix ans ? S'empêchant de sourire, les trois verts et argents se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Albus s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il entendit dans un souffle :

« Potter… »

Il se retourna vivement, mais le professeur discutait avec Ackey. Il se tourna alors vers la seule source de bruit qui les accompagnait depuis dix minutes. Il se laissa faire quand Holland le saisit par la manche et le traîna dans le couloir, puis jusqu'à la classe de sortilèges.

Il y avait un truc dans cette armoire. Et ce n'était définitivement pas une plante.


End file.
